These Precious Moments
by terahteapot
Summary: There are moments in your life that you know you will cherish until the day you die. Elphaba and Fiyero's are those they spent with their daughter. One-Shot.


**These Precious Moments**

**So, I should be updating a story but…I wanted to write a one-shot. I was originally going to make this a spin-off one-shot for Handprint On My Heart, but I ended up just making it a separate one-shot about Elphaba and Fiyero's relationship with their family.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked.**

* * *

><p>"Judith, can you say <em>Mama<em>?" Elphaba spoke, locking her eyes with the three-year old. Her daughter, however, did not seem to be paying attention as she gnawed on her velvet toy rabbit's ear. "_Mama_?" Elphaba echoed.

"Moo ma." Judith cooed, giggling.

Elphaba sighed, "_Mama_. _Ma-Ma_." She gave Judith a hope-filled look, but it was wasted. The little girl said nothing more. All that could be heard was the sound of her suckling on her toy's ear. Elphaba bit her lip.

"Don't worry about it, Fae." Fiyero attempted to reassure her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "We don't need to put any pressure on her. She's _fine_."

"She's three, Yero." Elphaba cried. "She should be talking by now._ I_ was. _Nessa_ was. You started talking at sixteen months, and although that doesn't surprise me…" She sighed. "What if there's something wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong." Fiyero said, rolling his eyes. "You worry too much, Fae."

"It's my job to worry." Elphaba retorted. "Judith, sweetheart, say _Dada_. Dada?" She growled in utter frustration when she got no response. "Please, Judy. If you say Dada, then you can have five Ozian coins!"

"Bribery." Fiyero shook his head, "Just when I thought I knew you so well, Fae."

"Oh, hush." Elphaba scolded him. "I'm getting desperate."

"Still nothing?" Glinda asked, skipping into the room.

Elphaba shook her head and Glinda pouted. "Judith, say _Glinda_!" Glinda instructed her goddaughter. "Glinda! It's easy to say, isn't it?"

"Gwin." Judith lisped, holding out her arms for the blonde to pick her up. Glinda did so, hugging her favourite little girl tightly. "Gwin." Judith repeated.

"Gwin!" Elphaba cried. "She said _Gwin_, Fiyero! Her first word!"

"Gwin isn't a word, Fae." Fiyero said, sounding disappointed. "Just give her some time. She may end up surprising us – it wouldn't be the first time."

"Pink!" Judith suddenly exclaimed, making them all jump. "Pink!" She giggled, pointing to the flower in Glinda's hair.

"She said pink!" Glinda squealed loud enough for all the windows to shatter. "Oh, I'm so proud! Pink! This is just the beginning! The next word will be makeover!"

"You have got to be kidding me." Fiyero groaned, and Elphaba would have joined him if she wasn't so happy and relieved. "I told you not to make her spend so much time with Glinda."

"Hey!" Glinda screeched, offended. "I'm a great influence on Judy!"

"Sure you are." Fiyero said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Her first shopping trip! Oh, my goodness! Her first shopping trip!" Glinda sang loudly, dancing down the road. "I'm gonna take her to all my favourite stores and she can buy loads of dresses and shoes and stuff for her hair and…"<p>

"…I'm regretting this already." Elphaba sighed, squeezing Judith's hand tightly. "What have I got us into, Judy?"

"Auntie Glinda says that shopping trips are fun." Judith giggled, joining her aunt by dancing, "She says that they are the best things in the world. Why don't you like them, Mummy? If they are the best thing in the world?"

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Glin." Elphaba scolded the bouncing blonde, "Turning my own daughter against me? Do you want me to turn your whole wardrobe black?"

Glinda stopped in her tracks, "You wouldn't." She said, her voice quivering.

"Would you?" Judith asked, her eyes fearful.

"Of course I would." Elphaba said, raising her eyebrows. She leant down and whispered in her little girl's ear, "No, I wouldn't. I just like to keep your Aunt in check."

Judith giggled, kissing her mother's cheek and running off to play with her godmother.

"Here it is, Judy!" Glinda smiled, "The best shop in all of Oz!"

"Oh dear Lurline." Elphaba said, mortified. Everything in the store window was either pink or frilly or pink _and_ frilly. "Why did I agree to come?"

"Come on!" Glinda shrieked, "Oh, Elphie, how old do you think Judith will have to be until she has her first pair of heels?"

"Eighteen." Elphaba said sternly, crossing her arms.

"Oh." Glinda said, "Well, that doesn't matter, I just wanted your opinion. It doesn't mean it matters." She skipped off to look at pairs of tiny high heels.

"Glinda, I refuse-" Elphaba began, but was cut off by Judith dragging her off to look at big pretty, flouncy dresses. "Oh, Judy, you don't want these do you?" Elphaba asked, her voice pleading.

"Yes, I do! They're beautiful! They're sparkly, and frilly, and _pink_!" She let out a very Glinda-like noise.

"Sometimes I wonder if I've raised you right." Elphaba said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Fine, fine, Judith…go pick out what you want."

* * *

><p>Judith's agonizing scream probably woke the whole of the Vinkus, but it was Elphaba who was the first to hear it. She shot out of her bed before Fiyero even opened his eyes and ran down the hallway to where Judith slept. "Shh, baby, it's alright." She cried, bursting into the room. Judith was sobbing.<p>

"Mummy!" She wept, reaching out her arms.

Elphaba rocked her crying child back and forth, smoothing down her hair, "It's alright, sweetheart. Everything is alright. You're safe, Mummy isn't going anywhere."

"Everything was on fire, Mummy…you and daddy was gone…" Judith whimpered, gripping Elphaba's neck so tight she was almost strangling her – but Elphaba wouldn't let go for the entire world.

"You're safe." Elphaba repeated, "My brave little baby, you're safe."

"I'm not brave." Judith cried, "Not like you. I cry and I get scared. I'm sorry."

"Hey," Elphaba said, wiping Judith's tears away. "Look at me. Judith, you are _strong_, and you are _smart_, and you are _so_ brave. I love you for all of that so don't apologize for being something you're not." She kissed her last tear away.

"I love you too, Mummy." Judith muttered, resting her head on Elphaba's chest. "When I grow up, I wanna be just like you."

Elphaba laughed, "Just like me?"

"Yeah!" She said. "I wanna be tall, and have brown eyes and black hair and magic. I wanna be green just like you."

Elphaba froze, "You don't want to be green, Judy."

"Why not? Green is pretty and it's my most favourite colour in the whole world." Judith smiled, running her fingers across her mother's arm. "Do you not like green, Mummy?"

"I've grown a little tired of it, Judy." Elphaba admitted, "After all these years."

"You're so silly." The toddler giggled, nestling her head in her mother's chest.

She was asleep in moments.

* * *

><p>"The object of the game is to <em>catch<em> the ball, Judith." Fiyero encouraged his daughter, rolling his eyes. "Throw it again."

Judith narrowed her eyes at her father and stuck her tongue out. "I'm smaller than you, Daddy. It's not fair." She threw the ball as hard as she could at her father and…

…it hit him full in the face.

Judith collapsed into a fit of laughter in the floor as she saw her father's shocked face. She was giggling so much she could barely breathe.

Elphaba herself was laughing, trying to stifle it with her hand but failing. "You see, Fiyero," Elphaba managed to choke out; "_The object of the game is to catch the ball._"

"All the women in this family gang up on me!" Fiyero pouted, crossing his arms. "I don't wanna play anymore."

"Aw, ickle Fiyero is upset." Elphaba teased, sticking out her bottom lip. She got up from her chair and walked over to her husband, "I'm sorry, Yero."

"I'm not." Judith snorted, "Daddy needed knocking down a peg or two."

Elphaba started laughing again, holding onto Fiyero for support, "That's my girl."

"Knocking down a peg or two, huh?" Fiyero said, raising his eyebrows. He walked over to his daughter, and started tickling her stomach.

Judith - being incredibly ticklish - fell to the floor immediately, screeching with laughter. "Daddy, stop!" She squealed, swatting at him. Elphaba soon joined in the tickling fest.

"Mummy, no!" Judith exclaimed, wriggling away, still laughing. Not being able to stay mad at her parents for long, she threw her arms around them. "Love you."

"I love you too, Judith." Elphaba said.

Fiyero kissed her head, "I love you more."

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Terrible? Let me know in a review!<strong>


End file.
